grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Katyusha Moltenhammer
a WIP will be updated while Rping IS NOT FROM ME Katyusha Moltenhammer Katyusha is a Veteran Shieldmaiden, datin' back to tae the days of the first war and even before when she started her career in the army. She has a very motherlike attitude towards her close friends, and is very open to knowin' and meetin' new people. Often talks too loud, and laughs even louder! She's always there tae help her friends, her brothers and mostly the alliance! Early Life Born after 20 years after the War o' The Three Hammers, she was raised by her parents Bjornsen SlagHammer and Helena MoltenAnvil in a farm on the Wetlands. Katyusha learned to be respectful to others, humility and other values from her parents and of course to always be helpful to her community in the Wetlands. Her father was a know farmer and blacksmith,he showed her tae way o' makin' her own armors,weapons and how tae take care o' them. Her mother was a priestess, she taught her about the light, it's virtues and to respect it. At the age of 30, she left home tae join the army. With hard work, and training, she finally entered on the 1st division of the Ironforge Army The Garrison of Ironforge having their own barracks in the city. A tragic loss Years and years passed, Katyusha was still a daughter of farmers but her combat expertise arose thanks to her training and after proving herself she became a Sergeant having her own small platoon in charge. After tae first war ended, and tae second war began. She and her family, were attacked by the remaining forces o' Kilrogg and the Bleeding Hollow Clan in their plans to conquer Ironforge... Katyusha was on duty when the orcs where going to attack, and she helped the refugees tae get inside the big city. There she saw her parents amongst them.She was shocked, seeing her father in pure rusty plate armor and her mother using a long cloth robe with some plate plates added to it.. Stuff was already bad, but calling even for the Wetlands militia was too much fer her. Helena told her tae follow her path, to keep the light alive on her heart if she died. And both did... Both Helena and Bjornsen died for their brethren. Katyusha grew a void in her heart, she despised the orcs, and she made herself sure to kill many of those green skinned bastards in the defense o' the great city, and made an' oath to kill all o' the orcs she could, to avenge her parents. Current Times Few years after the Third War, Katyusha kept being on The garrison of Ironforge, and went everywhere their superiors commanded her too, but now, a new call to adventure and duty filled her, and she left the Snowy mountains, to help all o' the world o' Azeroth, learnin' about tae way o' the light, and joining her brothers in the Cathedral of Light and startin' her journey as a paladin. The world o' Azeroth is full o' evil, and Katyusha ain't a dwarf that likes tae do nothin' aboot it. After bein' taken as a paladin apprentice, a new and hard path has opened tae her, but she's willin' tae walk thru' it. And so 'er story begins, wit' a hammer, revenge on her heart but a strong faith in tae light, willin' tae protect her people and her homeland.Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Alliance Category:Hunter